


Ode To Joy

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's gotten James so happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessequinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessequinn).



James had been bouncing around the Rogues’ hideout all afternoon, much to Hartley’s extreme annoyance. Half an hour of it was fine; three hours made him want to commit murder. Just his luck that they were the only two guys there, so he couldn’t foist the acrobat on someone else.

“What is your problem?” Hartley finally demanded as he watched James literally jumping in the air.  
“Nothing! I’m happy!” James replied delightedly, and somehow managed to do a backflip without ever touching the floor.  
“Well…good,” Hartley said with less irritation, because James really was cute when he was happy. And he honestly did want his friend to feel joyful, even if he was frustrated about an unrequited crush on the man. “I’m glad to hear that. But could you maybe tone things down a notch while you’re in here?”  
“Nope! I’m in love!”

“….oh.” He must have been infatuated with some very odd choice, like Harley Quinn or Jewelee or one of those other goofy clown ladies they’d occasionally seen at Secret Society meetings. But as a dutiful friend, he gritted his teeth and swallowed his personal sadness. “With who?”  
“With you, silly!” And James swooped down to kiss him on the cheek before running back into the air again and resuming his excited bouncing.  
“That’s really not funny, James!” Hartley seethed. He couldn’t believe a friend would play with his feelings like that.  
James stopped. “It wasn’t meant to be funny, Hart, I was serious.”  
“You’re… _serious_ ,” Hartley said flatly, more statement than question. “You never told me you were gay. I thought…”

“You never asked. I like girls and some guys, but I like you more than anyone, Hart. You make my pulse race and make me wanna bounce around like nobody ever has before. And so, voila.”  
“Hence the jumping,” Hartley nodded, a smile beginning to form. “Sorry I was a bit of a jerk just now, it’s mostly because I’ve had a thing for you since almost the day we met. And I thought you didn’t feel the same way and were making fun of me, so I’ve been really frustrated.”

“Soooo, now that you know I _do_ feel this way, what next?” James asked with a playful waggling of eyebrows, and Hartley laughed. You just had to be charmed when he pulled endearing faces like that; he was a born performer.  
“Now we sit on the couch together with popcorn and a good movie, and find how well the other kisses.”


End file.
